


The Dark Lady

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: During the war Hermione is kidnapped by Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov. Their orders were to bring her to the dark lord. Voldemort wants Hermione on his side, will she break? Will she stay loyal to the light side? Or will she see that the light side is far more darker then the dark side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts).



It was dark, cold, and hard. What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is running away from death eaters. Is Ron, and Harry okay? Did they escape? Is the order looking for me. I hear loud thuds of footsteps. “Well well look who is finally awake,” A dark voice says. “Rowle let the dark lord know she’s awake,” The voice says. I sit up. I see stone walls, I’m assuming I’m in some type of dungeon. “Why am I here? No matter what type of torture you guys do to me, I will not spill anything,” I tell the guy. He just laughs, why is he laughing? “Bring her to the library Dolohov,” Rowle says. The door unlocks and I feel a hand grab my wrist pulling me up. He drags me up the stairs and into the library. Voldemort was sitting in the chair. “Have a seat Hermione,” He says pointing at a chair. I glare at him as I sit down. “I want you to join me,” He says slowly. I start giving a dry laugh. “I’ll never join you,” I spat. “My lord let me teach the mudblood a lesson,” Bellatrix glares. “No one is to harm the mudblood,” Voldemort says. “Take her to the left tower Rowle, that’s where she will be staying. If anyone tries to harm her, I will find out and there will be consequences,” Voldemort says. The blonde guy grabs my arm and starts taking me through different halls. “Hermione, one last thing. The light side doesn’t care about, they never have. They only use you for your smarts,” Voldemort tells me. “You’ll tell me anything you think I want to hear to get me to join huh?” I say before turning around and following the blonde guy. 

It was a quiet walk to the tower. “You’ll have the bedroom in the middle. Dolohov is on the left, I’m on the right,” The Blonde guy says softly. I look up at him. “You know Finn, I never thought you’d become a death eater, but I guess life’s full of disappointments,” I say softly. “Wait you remember me?” He asks just as I shut the door. Of course I remember my first heartbreak, my first crush. The first person to show me not every Slytherin is bad. I sigh and look around the room, it was a decent size, a dark grey, with grey and black bedding and furniture. There was a knock, I get up and open the door. “Thor wanted me to tell you the bathroom is this door right here, and it’s not shared or anything,” Dolohov said. “Thanks, I guess,” I respond. “Listen, there will be some people who uh try to go against the dark lord's orders, which is why myself and Rowle are on either side of you, if anyone tries anything let one of us know,” He says before walking out and shutting the door. Why are they all being friendly? Where is the violent death eater, Dolohov is made out to be? I shake my head and walk into the bathroom, stripping out of my dirty clothes and making sure the water is the right temperature I get in. The hot water felt great on my tensed muscles. Why would Voldemort want me to join him? What would he gain from this? I sigh as I wash the dirt and muck off of my skin. More importantly why am I living like a human and not in the cells. I scrub my skin with the soap and rinse it off. I lather the shampoo into my hair and let it sit for a few minutes. I get out and dry off before getting dressed. I head back to the room and get into the bed. Ah this bed is so soft, way better than sleeping on the ground or in the dungeon. Maybe tomorrow I can ask Voldemort why he is treating me like a normal person. 

I wake up when I hear a knock on the door. “Granger are you awake?” Draco asks. “I am now, what do you want?” I ask sitting up. “I’m suppose to bring you down for breakfast,” He tells me. I groan standing up and following him down the stairs. “Not a morning person, kitten?” Dolohov asks. I glare at him as I follow Draco. I sit down next to Draco and his mom. Am I really sitting at a table with a bunch of death eaters? I get a glare from Bellatrix, should I glare back? Should I just leave it be? I decided to just leave it be. Rowle and Dolohov are talking and looking at me, I glare at the both of then. “You know Ms. Granger, Draco’s talked a lot about you,” Lucius says. I look across the table at him. “All good things of course, I mean I will not lie I was a bit surprised when I found out a muggle born was the first in his class,” He tells me. “Mr. Malfoy, I am a bit of a know it all, but with me being a muggle born and not knowing about the magical world, I wanted to be as prepared as possible. So I wouldn’t be so behind and clueless to a pureblood,” I tell him taking a drink of my tea. Voldemort comes into the dinning area. “Good everyone is here. I would like to tell you all why I want Hermione on our side. As many of you know, she is brilliant, very intelligent. If it wasn’t for her, Harry Potter would be dead,” He says. “Why would I help you? You and your followers have been trying to kill me since I was in year four,” I say. “Because the light side doesn’t care for you. No one is looking for you. You may think they are but they’re really not,’ Voldemort tells me.

All of sudden, there was a bunch of images going around in my head. The first memory was when I first met Thorfinn. The next was the first time he kissed me. They kept going until one memory came up, I fought to get Voldemort out but I just couldn’t block him out. Not even five seconds later he had pulled out. “Interesting,” He says looking at me. I look down at my plate. “I’d like to speak to you privately,” He tells me, motioning me to follow him. I stand up pushing my chair back in before following him. We talk to the library, and sit in the chairs. “So you and Rowle?” He asks. I look down at my feet. “It’s nothing, h-h-he made his choices that night,” I reply softly. “Did you know your adopted?” He asks. I nod my head looking up at him. “Do you know who your parents are?” He asks. “I uh asked Dumbledore before, and he refused to tell me. Saying it wouldn’t do me any good to know because they didn’t want me, because I was born a female,” I tell him. “That’s a lie, that old man doesn’t know anything, he came into my house, and took my daughter from me.Saying she would be a weakness later on. You have never been a weakness. Your mother and I are proud of you,” He replies. “You can’t be my dad, you just can’t be. You have been trying to kill me, FOR YEARS! Why would you try to kill your own kid?” I snap before standing up and walking away. I go up to my room and sit on the bed, bringing my feet to my chest and crying. I can’t be his kid, I just can’t be. 

I was sitting in the chair at the window reading a book, when there was a knock on my door. “Come in,” I tell whoever is out in the hall. “Hey, can we talk?” Thorfinn asks. I nod my head and motion to the chair next to me. He sits next to me and looks at the window. “You know he’s right in a way. They’re not looking for you. They don’t even care that you are technically missing. Dolohov and I have been stalking out their movements. There’s been no talk or anything about looking for you or anything like that. Just think about it Hermione. You would do brilliant with us, we all take care of each other,” Thor says before standing up. I nod my head. ‘Did you tell him about me being adopted Rowle?” I ask. “Of course not, why would I break my promise?” He asks looking hurt. “He knows I’m adopted and is trying to tell me im his daughter, that was kidnapped by Dumbledore,” I reply softly looking out the window. “The only person that I told was Dolohov,” He replies before storming out of the room with a mad expression. I look out the window when I hear yelling. Of course that’s what he was going to go do. I get up and walk down the hall. “Thor, take me to him. I want to speak with him,” I say looking at the ground. He stops yelling at Dolohov, then nods before walking down the halls of the manor. We reach a door and Thor knocks. “Hermione would like to speak with you my lord,” He says. “She may enter,” He replies. I open the door before walking in and shutting it. “Can, can you prove your my dad, and can you prove that no one's looking for me?” I ask. “I can prove both, which would you like to see first?” He asks slowly. “The no one looking for me,” I tell him straight away. He nods before calling for Thor and Antonin, both walk in at the same time. “Do you know how to use the legilimency?” He asks. I nod my head before I enter Antonin’s mind. 

 

“Shush Rowle there they are,” Dolohov says pointing at Harry and Ron. They were walking down the street. “She finally got what she deserved, Dumbledore set up her getting kidnapped perfectly,” Ron tells Harry. Harry nods in agreement. “No Rowle, do-” 

“Sorry love couldn’t have you seeing that,” Antonin sheepishly says. I nod my head. “I’m assuming yours will be close to the same?” I ask Thor. He nods. I look at Voldemort who raises his wand and performs a spell I wasn’t sure about. There was two lines that came up and they matched. My mouth drops, I’m his daughter? Me, mudblood Granger? “You’re not a mudblood, you are a pureblood,” I was told. “I can’t be,” I reply. “You are my dear,” He says. “Who is my mother?” I ask looking up at him. “She was killed the night we got raided, but she was beautiful, you look just like her,” He tells me with a almost non visible smile. “I have some business to take care of dear, Rowle would you keep her company for the day?” He says. Thorfinn nods. “Do think about joining,” Voldemort tells me before walking away. “Let’s go up to my room to talk,” I tell him standing up. We walk to my room and sit in the chairs by the windows. “So what are you going to do kitten?” Thor asks. I glare at him for using the pet name. “Maybe I should join, it seems like the right thing to do, and no one on the light side seems to care that I’m gone anyway,” I shrug looking out the window. 

“Whatever you do, I’ll stand behind you, as well as your dad,” He tells me softly. I nod my head. “I’ll sleep on it,” I tell him. He nods before saying, “That’s all you can do.” I look at him. “He saw that night, some of it anyway,” I tell him. “I know,” He replies. He grabs his arm wincing. ‘I gotta go Kitten,” He says before disapparating. I sigh looking at the window. I had so much to think about. Do I join them? Do I stay not caring who wins? Do I wanna see my actual father die? I crawl into bed not caring what time it was. I lay for hours it seems staring at the ceiling, before I finally fell asleep. 

I awake when a pop comes into my room. “Hello kitten get ready for breakfast,” He tells me with soft grin. I nod before following him to the dining room. I take my seat next to Voldemort, taking a deep breath I look into his eyes and say, “I will join you. I have big plans on how to help you win.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Go ahead,” Voldemort says. I take a deep breath. I start launching into my plan. I see some appraising and some are we really going to listen to a teenager looks. After I finish I look at Voldemort, he seems deep in thought before he answers.“That could work, could very well work. We start the full plan tomorrow, meeting dismissed. Dolohov, Rowle stay behind.” I get up from my chair and head to my room. When I get there I grab a book and sit in the window. I was so into my book I didn’t hear someone come in. “Hermione?” They ask. I look up from my book, it was Dolohov and Thor. “Yeah?” I ask. “Can we talk too you?” Thor asks, I nod my head and motion to the bed. “So the dark lord wanted us to tell you, he’s decided we are to watch your back. He knows you can protect yourself, but there’s still some of the followers would hurt you if they got the chance,” Thor tells me. “Why is it you two?” I ask. “Well obviously me because of our past, and then some. Dolohov because he’s one of the more vicious followers,” Thor tells me. I just nod my head before going back to my book. They left not even a few minutes later. Why would he make Thor my protector knowing all the stuff we’ve been through. 

I feel myself get picked up. I open my eyes some and see Thor carrying me. “Go back to bed little one. You fell asleep reading so I’m just going to put you in bed,” He whispers. I nod before closing my eyes again. 

****

When I wake up in the morning I notice I was in bed, tucked in. I was in the window the last I knew. Someone must’ve carried me to bed, my bet Thorfinn. I get dressed and head down to the dining room. I knew it was almost time for breakfast, so I head out of my room after throwing my hair into a ponytail since I couldn’t be bothered to brush it. “Morning Princess,” Thorfinn says coming out of his room in a plain white t-Shirt and pajamas pants. 

“Morning, thank you for putting me into bed last night,” I tell him. He nods his head and we walk down to the dining area in silence. Thor’s never been much of a talker in the morning unless you piss him off. When we get down there I sit between him and Dolohov. Voldemort comes into room and takes his seat. 

“Good morning followers, daughter, idiots,” He says the last part looking at Thor and Dolohov. I look at Thor and raise my eyebrow. He shrugs looks at his food. “Last night two of my followers got some new information on the order. But nearly got captured during a confrontation. I would punish them but I’m in a fairly forgiving mood, since my daughter is here with us.” I look at Thor, then Dolohov, then back to Voldemort. 

“What did you two do?” I ask them. Finn looks at me with a innocent smile on his face. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, we just decided to rile them up a bit. As much as Potter and Weasley are liking you being here isn’t bothering them. They miss your brains. So we just told them how much fun you're having,” Dolohov speaks. “Men,” I mutter under my breath. “We’re going to start working on the plan,” Voldemort tells everyone. “Hermione you have the floor.” 

“So Bellatrix, Dolohov, both Lestrange's you are in charge of finding people to train in combat. Bellatrix, I want you and Dolohov to be the “leaders” everyone knows you two are two of the most vicious death eaters,” I say using my fingers to make the quotations for the leaders. Finn, both Malfoy's, both Nott's, you’re in charge of the capturing and putting people in holding cells.” I continue giving out assignments and then I tell everyone we were dismissed. 

“Things are coming along very nicely, daughter. But what is my assignment?” Voldemort asks. “To stay hidden until my signal,” I tell him.


End file.
